Surrogacy and Relationship
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Alex and Bobby revealed their feelings before she gave birth? Story better than summary!


Title: Surrogacy and Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does.

A/N: It was stated that in the Unrequited episode that Alex was dating Terry. What if during her pregnancy she and Terry had split…who would she go to?

Genre: Romance/General

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T

Spoilers/References: Undaunted Mettle (Season 3 Episode 1), Murder Amongst Us (Season 3 Episode 7), Sound Bodies (Season 3 Episode 8)

Alex knew the relationship with Terry wasn't going to last.

However, she never thought she would end it during her surrogacy.

After helping out Goren and Bishop with the arsenic poisoning/boat sinking case on her last day of desk duty right at the start of her maternity leave she had gotten a call from Terry on her way home saying that he had been transferred to work at the best hospital in Texas and didn't think a long-term relationship would work out for them.

Now she felt like she was alone. Her sister and brother-in-law were spending a deserved night on the town, her older and younger brother were on duty; her parents were at a charity event.

While eating a healthy snack she let her mind wonder aimlessly as she thought _am I not meant to find the one for me to settle down with? It seems like this since Joe died, it's just one short relationship after another._

Her mind was literally elsewhere when a knock on the door brought back her out of her trance reality.

_Who could that be? _

After using all the energy she could to lift herself off the couch, she waddled all to door. When she checked through the peephole she was surprised to see none other than her loveable gentle giant partner, Bobby Goren.

"Hey there partner what brings you here tonight?"

When Bobby saw a glowing Alex standing by the doorway looking at him, he smiled but at the same time was nervous all of a sudden.

"Um-m, I-I t-thought you m-may be a l-little hungry so I brought some s-sandwiches and soup f-from the c-corner d-deli store n-near my p-place," stammered Bobby.

_He is so cute when he stammers…uh-oh did I just call my partner cute? Hello? I am his senior partner! Mmmm his classic Armani suite makes him look so hot...whoa watch it Alex…maybe it's the hormones. _

Alex snapped out of her trance as she stepped aside and said, "Thanks partner, why don't you come on in? I am getting hungry again, even though I just had a snack."

Bobby grinned timidly as he walked and toed off his work shoes and went to the kitchen to set up the food for the two of them to eat as Alex closed the door.

Forty-five minuets and many light and laughing moments later, Alex was feeling much better than when she first arrived home.

After everything that needed to be put away or discarded the two them each with a cup of water made their way to the couch.

"Um Eames there was something I wanted to ask you. I noticed that you were a little down earlier, want to talk about it? I understand if you don't."

_Leave up to Goren to notice everything even the littlest detail._

"Well as I was making my way home I got a call from a guy I had been seeing, Terry. He called to tell me that he was being transferred from Lennox Hill to a world renowned hospital in Texas and that he didn't think a long distance relationship was going to work. I mean normally I would be fine; I guess it was the pregnancy hormones that ruled my emotions making me feel down and alone like I am not meant to have a relationship beyond dating, especially since the time I was mourning Joe."

The moment Alex finished she seemed to feel better; it was then she also noticed a different on Bobby's face; a look of that she had never seen on his face before.

As Alex watched him Bobby thought _hey Bobby now is your chance to_ _come clean about the feelings you've harbored for her since you met her._

"Eames…I mean Alex…," began Bobby causing Alex to be more alert.

_Wow that is one of a rare few times that he has called me by my first name, oh geez talk about a turn on!_

Bobby then continued on.

"Alex I have a confession to make…Alexandra Eames I am in love with you and have been since the very first day I saw you when I walked into the squad room; and this was even before Deakins introduced you as my partner.

_Oh my word, is it just me or did my eccentric, irreplaceable loveable partner just said he is in love with me?_

Alex ran through her head what Bobby had said and thought _yep I wasn't imagining it…he did declare his love for me. Why am I not surprised that I have secretly loved him for as long as he has loved me?_

Alex didn't even have a chance to respond when Bobby suddenly scooted closer, brushed a loose strand of her honey blond hair from her face with his left hand, cupped her dainty face with his large hands, ran his thumbs down the smoothness of her skin, leaned in, tilted his head to his right, and placed gentle kiss on her lips.

At first Alex was a bit taken a back immediately relaxed as she enjoyed the sensual feeling of Bobby's soft lips on hers. She then quickly parted her pliable lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth while she wrapped her arms around his neck and before long both were lying down on the couch, eyes closed and kissing slowly. It wasn't long and it quickly escalated to them making out like hormonal teenagers.

When they had to come up for air Bobby lavished kisses on her face and the both sides of her neck while she took in the overpowering incomparable scent that was Bobby.

For a short time they looked and Bobby asked, "Alex you know that once the thin line between our partnership, friendship and now lovers is crossed, there is not turning back, right?"

Alex who was running her fingers through his curly hair and was still under the intoxication of Bobby's incomparable scent nodded.

Bobby then included something else.

"Alex there are three things I would like to say."

Alex looked at him intently waiting for him to continue.

"When you first told me that you were going to be a surrogate for your sister, it was then my respect for you went through the roof."

Alex grinned broadly as he continued.

"The other thing I remember you saying to Bishop was that she can carry you up the stairs at the DA's office. And I thought to myself if it had been me I would have been more than willing to do that for you even before you made the request.

"What is the third thing?"

"Well I absolutely love your sense of humor and your snark. I pretended not to hear when 'Do you want me to stick a dart in him?' during the Conroy 'Connie' Smith case."

Alex's grin turned into her signature Eames smirk. She then placed his left hand her belly and he felt the baby kick in response.

She then said, "Bobby I love absolutely everything about you. Now I have a request to make."

"What is it that?"

"Take me in your strong arms, carry me to my bed and make love to me."

Bobby smiled his boyish grin and he did just that. He got up and carried of the bedroom and they enjoyed their first night together making beautiful love.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Surrogacy and Relationship". As always your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
